Blade: Underworld
by Harmonys Nobody
Summary: Sequel to Addicted to You and also my take on a next Blade movie. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She has returned! lol I'm back with the sequel to Addicted to You. I really want to thank those who liked and reviewed my first story (Bluegirl90, Kelly Tolkien, and Celsie). To some three reviews is nothing, but to me it means my writing can't be that bad :0).

Summary: This story is continuing off from Abby and King's new found relationship and ismy take on the next Blade movie. They both are still going head to head with the growing Werewolf problem, but more dangerous obstacles threaten their love for each other as well as their lives. New friends and enemies will risefrom the underworld (which has nothing to do with Underworld movie, I just like the title). Twists and surprises are in store and an ending which I haven't thought of yet, but will definitely shock you out of your boots is ahead. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

Already the night had fallen, the streets were the playground to all that bumped in the night once again. But, this time was different, anyone could tell there was something wrong in the air. Something just didn't feel right, but yet it didn't seem to bother the usual night crawlers, club goers, and all niters. Music could easily be heard from an abandoned Warehouse. Lately places like these seemed to the hangout spot that always had something happening. And she knew if there was any place to continue hunting, this was one of them. As Abigail Whistler walked inside, she automatically felt the tension take over her body. It was as if there was a heavy weight coming down on her as she started to move through the crowd. But, she paid it no mind as she looked around the club, she was so busy scanning the room that she hadn't even noticed someone was observing her. He had noticed her right away—his senses picked up her aura in the sea of humans that passed him by. All the sheep had a faint quality about them that told him there was nothing special about them, except the fact that they were easy prey. But her, she had a dark aura that surrounded her, it outshined all the others around her. Black low ridding jeans clung to her hips when she moved past people, through his hearing he was able to focus on the sound of her black combat boots tapping on the floor, the belt around her waist dangled from side to side, his eyes roamed further up and took in the sight of a black leather jacket covering a red tank top. He knew that she was none other then Abigail; daughter of Blade's belated comrade Whistler. The Beautiful Archer as he liked to call her. He wondered where the so called King was hiding, knowing he wouldn't let such a beauty wonder into the lion's den alone. As Abigail continued walking in the darkness of the club, he noticed that few of his pack had already taken notice of her, his bright white eyes gleamed as he also took in the sight of her. He grunted and the two Werewolves looked towards him. Their eyes faded and they returned to the shadows of the doorway.  
He smiled and returned his attention to her—he pretentiously made his way through the crowd never losing her from his sight. Suddenly, Abigail stopped and looked around, she thought she could feel someone behind her. The only thing she found were people dancing wildly to Evanescence's Imaginary, but then she noticed him. It was as if the crowd slowed down their movement and parted ways for him. He walked closer to her as she looked him over, the spiked blonde hair, black silk shirt, black leather pants, and black boots caused her groan. " Bane." Abigail grunted as he came a mere inches closer to her and looked her over.  
" You are beautiful," he commented

" Cut the shit Bane!" Abigail replied

" You know in the days of Kings and Queens, my lady I was merely a Jester." he stated, " That is until now. And I owe that to you." Bane pushed out a hand and touched her face, she saw it but wasn't fast enough to stop it. His hand touched her cheek before she could bat it away, Abigail flinched at his touch. She was so caught up in the feeling of it, that she didn't even realize that his hand was gone. Abigail jumped when she felt someone slide their hand down her right arm, she turned around only to be trapped in his eyes. He was standing in front of her—his tall and muscular frame watched as she tried desperately to get out of his gaze. He moved dangerously close to her, his hand still wondering up and down her arm. Abigail closed her eyes in an attempt to gain back her senses, she could feel him circling her, now taking in every aspect of her as if she was a new toy. Suddenly she snapped open her eyes as he pulled her hand into his and started to dance with her. He slipped his arm around her waist and drew her towards him. Still dancing, he brought his face a mere cementers away from hers, Abigail could feel her heart racing as his lips almost pressed against her own. He suddenly stopped and started to move slowly in a tormenting manner down her body, passing his lips down her chin, moving further down past her chest as he nestled his hands on either side of her waist. He continued down her shirt and paused at the button of her jeans. His eyes never left hers as he still ventured further down her body, Abigail gasped as he unexpectedly brought himself back up and placed his face uncomfortably close to hers once more. He started to move around her—standing behind her, she could feel his breath on her neck. He rested his hands on her jacket and attempted to pull it off. Suddenly, Abigail grabbed his hands, surprising him. But, he smiled charmingly and intertwined his fingers with hers. Soon his nose was nestled on her neck as he took in her scent, the smell of warm vanilla intoxicated him as he moved his nose around her skin.

" Magnificent," he whispered as he brought his hands up with hers and wrapped them around his neck. He then moved his hands back down—gliding them over every curve of her body until they were enclosed around her waist. At this point, Abigail knew she had fully lost control of herself. She couldn't move as his hands guided her hips to move with his own with the beat of the music. She was in his world, at his mercy for whatever he pleased, and he knew it. Or at least he thought she was. He was so caught up in what he was doing to her, that he hadn't notice her hand gun creeping its way up his side. He paused as he felt the tip press against him

" Femme Fatal, such a little devil you are." Bane smiled and moved away from her neck, she slowly pushed herself away from him and turned to face him.

" Not many women have control of their senses around me," he said proudly

" Well, I'm not many women." Abigail replied as she watched him closely, suddenly he moved and grabbed the front end of the gun, pulling it away from his chest. She watched helplessly as he emptied her gun in front of her, he knew she wouldn't fire unless she was sure that she would hit him and not an innocent civilian. As Bane drew her arm over his shoulder, he shocked when another gun was aimed directly at his head. He had to admit, she was definitely more than meets the eye.

" Clever…" he stated releasing his grip from her arm and putting a small distance between them. Abigail was about to fire when the lights abruptly shut off and almost everyone was in hysterics as screams could be heard around the club. Abigail wondered if Bane was still in front of her, but safely she lowered her gun and tried to listen to the sounds around her. Without warning, a hand wrapped tightly around her neck. She felt another hand squeeze her wrist, causing her to drop the weapon. The emergency lights finally came on and Abigail gasped as she was staring face to face with a Michelle; Bane's little ass licker.

" Nice to see you again Michie. " Abigail commented trying to break the grip the woman had on her, the woman's eyes were like ice—there was an undeniable hatred in them, but also a gleam of coldness that resided as well. Abigail tried breaking free, but her grip was like a steel trap. Her fingers pressed harshly into her neck as her feet now dangle from the floor. The woman slanted her head a little and once again started to analyze Abigail like before. Abigail clicked her boots together and the blade in her right one popped out. Just as she was about to stab Michelle with it, the female Werewolf grabbed her swinging leg with her free hand.

" Now that's not nice." Both woman turned to see Hannibal King aiming a gun at Michelle's head. Before he could fire, she threw Abigail into him, knocking them both to the ground.

" Where the hell were you King?" Abigail demanded quickly raising up off him

" Thought you and Bennie may have wanted some quiet time." he replied

" Shut up King!" Abigail snapped picking back up her weapons. They both began to shoot at any approaching Werewolves that jumped at them. They had killed at least three so far—Abigail searched the frantic crowd for Bane as for her the night couldn't end more perfect than with him dead at her feet. But, the so called leader of the pack was no where to be found as usual. Abigail hated him from the first time they met. He made his liking of her obvious and it annoyed her greatly.

_Flashback _

_Abigail and King were cleaning up a few Werewolves that cornered them in an Alleyway. King took out two with his new improved shotgun specially armed to kill Werewolves. Abigail was armed with her Compound Bow and shooting silver arrows out by the second. She was aiming at a wolf in the distance before it could escape, her fingers let the arrow soar through the air and waited for it to connect with the Werewolf. But, to her dismay and shock the s.o.b caught the arrow as it was mere centimeters from his head._

" _Shit!" Abigail cursed as she reloaded her bow and started to run after the soon to be dead ass clown who dared catch her arrow. She kicked and used the blade in her boot to stab anything in her way. King punched a Werewolf that grabbed his gun and took out a silver stank from his vest. Killing the wolf he turned only to find Abigail running deeper into the alley, hot on a Werewolf's tale._

" _Abby!" King yelled to no avail as he heard a growl coming from the shadows._

_Abigail made her way past a few trash cans and fire escapes. She looked up towards them occasionally in case something was up there hiding. Just as she brought her eyes back down in front of her, she stopped when a guy was a few feet away from her. She was about to lower her bow; thinking that he was a civilian. But, when she looked into his eyes she saw it. The same golden orbs that belonged to the Werewolf that caught her arrow. She aimed an arrow at him and shot it out in hopes that it would connect with his chest this time. But, once again he caught it without even effort._

" _Son of…." Abigail grunted as she changed weapons and was coming at him with the blade attached to her wrist. When she reached him, she tried shoulder blocking him, but some how he managed to grab her and slammed her back into the wall. Abigail gritted her teeth as her back hit the cold brick with a hard thud. Angrily, she punched him in the face. To her surprise, he only twitched his jaw from the impact. _

" _So you know I like it rough." he teased as he clutched her coat collar and threw her into the opposing wall. Abigail screamed as she fell to the ground in pain. He stood over her and watched as she tried to rise up,_

" _Aren't you the pretty little archer." he commented as his eyes roamed over her body fallen form._

" _She's taken." Abigail looked up to see King standing in the back of the guy and aiming a pistol at his head. When King fired, they both gasped as he moved like a cat and dodged the bullet. King watched as the wall smoked from the impact of the fire and in amazement as the guy ran up the wall like a cat. _

_End of Flash back _

Their battle continued, even as King was knocked down by a Werewolf and fell to the ground with a hard thud. He tried to push it off of him, but it just kept barking at him and trying to bite him.

" Well someone forgot to brush their teeth morning." King commented. Obviously the beast didn't like his comment and tried to bite his neck, but before his teeth could connect with flesh, a buzzing sound was heard. King's eyes glance past the animal above him and saw a blade sink into its back. King pushed it off and reached for his gun that had been knocked out of his hand earlier.

" Thanks Ab…." he paused looking at the blade which was like a mini buzz saw attached to the bottom of a boot. A boot which didn't belong to Abigail. King's eyes moved up from the black combat boots and looked over the person. Olive fitting cargo pants hung low on their hips and was held up by two black belts assorted with gadgets. A black tank top that stated " I realized I Really Don't Care" in the front. The woman had an athletic build and wild blonde hair with black and red streaks. She placed her hand out for him and when he took it, she easily pulled him to his feet.

" Work out much?" King asked

" Just on the weekends." she replied, " Hannibal King I presume?"

" Yeah…who are you?" he asked in return

" Name's Alena. But, introductions can wait." she replied as she headed back into the crowd. Before King could say anything, Abigail came up to him and grabbed his arm.

" I think we out stayed our welcome King. Lets get out of here!" she stated

" But they haven't even broke out the Karaoke yet." King replied as they moved through the crowd towards the exit. He busted the door open and they both ran out into the streets only to find two Werewolves and Bane waiting for them.

" We really have to stop meeting like this." King stated as Abigail raised her gun at the Werewolf closest to her.

" Just let me have her King." Bane said

" When I'm in a body bag!" King replied

" That can easily be done." Bane yelled, before anyone could attack, a silver ball rolled to Bane and the Werewolves feet. Bane knowing what it was jumped out of the way of it.

" Down!" someone yelled as they pushed Abigail and King to the ground. The ball exploded releasing silver spikes. When the coast was clear, the three rose up from the ground and King realized that it was the young woman from inside.

" Alena," King commented

" And I thought you forgot my name already." she teased as Abigail looked between her and King for answers.

" We need to get out of here." Abigail said, " Now!"

" Funny I was thinking the same thing." Alena replied


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

King drove to the Honey Comb in silence as Abigail sat next to him. Occasionally, he would glance at Alena in the mirror and of course Abby caught him and he would divert his eyes back to the road.

" Who are you?" Abigail suddenly asked

" I was wondering who would make the first move." Alena replied, "Name's Alena ."

" That's great, now where can we drop you off?" Abigail asked

" Abby, she saved our asses back there." King interrupted

" I noticed. But, how did you get out of the warehouse so easy? We took the backdoor and nearly had a chuck taken out of our asses." Abigail replied

" I got out the seem way I got in." Alena stated

" And where was that?" Abigail asked

" Front door." Alena replied sarcastically

" Well ladies, now that we've gotten past the "how was your day". Why don't we get to know a little about each other. I'm Hannibal King, this lovely lady is Abigail Whistler, together we are the Night stalkers. Formally dusting this city of Vampires, now currently working on the pest problem of Werewolves. And you my dear would be?"

" Alena O'Den, Night stalker as well I suppose. I mean I don't have the flashy name tag or cool code name. But, I hunt Werewolves." Alena replied

" You work alone?" Abigail asked

" I chose to. I prefer hunting without stress." Alena replied

" Stress? You make it sound like a desk worker's job." King stated

" Emotional stress…..the wondering, worrying every hour of every day and every minute of every hour if the people around you are okay. Knowing that you couldn't live without them." Alena replied as King and Abigail glanced at each other from her words. " But, don't worry kiddies I wasn't talking about you."

" How long have you been a hunter?" King asked to change the subject as he made a right turn

" Long enough." Alena replied

" You have claw marks on your right arm. How'd that happen? Werewolf?" Abigail asked

" Vampire." Alena replied

" You've dealt with vampires before?" Abigail asked

" In the past. I hunted vampires for a few months and then started going after Werewolves for two years now." Alena replied looking out the window

" Werewolves have only been in sight for no more than two months." Abigail stated matter of factly

" Keep telling yourself that and you'll sleep better at night. Werewolves have been around longer then you think. You just didn't notice them." Alena said

" And how are you so sure of this?" Abigail asked

" Cause I know a lot more about vampires and werewolves than what's in a comic book." Alena laughed

" Well then I think a history lesson is most needed." Abigail stated dryly

" I don't think your ready for that." Alena replied

" Oh please! With all your graces tell us about the big bad Werewolves." Abigail stated

" ……The history of Werewolves and Vampires run deeper than the blood that circles through our veins. They hate each other, for years Vampires had Werewolves as servants. The Werewolves have used their strength and hatred as vengeance against them, unlike us, who uselessly waste time hating another merely because of race, their only racism remains within those borders." Alena replied

" If Werewolves were here for so long, why didn't they pose a threat until now?" King asked

" Werewolves for a time lacked the capability to take control like Vampires had. So they remained in shadows; shadows so deep no one could find them. That is until you helped them." Alena replied

" Us?" Abigail asked

" Daystar….get rid of the bloodsuckers and let the flesh eaters take surface. Funny how one problem turns into another." Alena replied as Abigail thought back to want Bane had told her_—" You know in the days of Kings and Queens, my lady I was merely a Jester." he stated, " That is until now. And I owe that to you."_

" We helped them. Gave them the break they needed." Abigail sighed

" Okay, we got rid of the pest problem above ground but missed the growing rodents below them. Not much we can do now. What else do you know Alena?" King asked

" So class is still in session then," Alena teased, " Well, many don't realize that the origin of lycanthropy is found in what God did to Nebuchadnezzar in Daniel 4:4-16 and 31-35."

" Ok, um for the young and stupid, what the hell is lycanthropy?" King asked as he came to a red light

" It's the condition in which human becomes animal—Werewolf." Alena continued, " The verse 16 says, _"Let his heart be changed from man's, and let a beast's heart be given unto him…"_ For seven years Nebuchadnezzar wandered the fields, ate grass and behaved like an animal. An actual cult lycanthropy is connected with the worship of Zeus Lycaus. This cult was a part of Ancient Greek worship and was known to still be in existence in 176 A.D."

" How do you know all of this?" Abigail asked

" Why wanna know what books to read on those lonely nights?" Alena teased

" …..You know things that we don't even have comprehension of. Werewolves are new to us—their history and such are still being understood." Abigail admitted

" It takes time to understand the unknown, then it becomes second hand to you. You learned the weaknesses and strengths of vampires didn't you? In weeks time Werewolves will be like second nature." Alena replied as she looked at the two Night Stalkers in front of her. King looked to Abigail as if asking her through his eyes for her judgment on Alena. With a sigh she nodded and King smiled.

" Alena, although you work alone, for the time being would you hunt with us?" Abigail asked

" Well that Golf Caddy job hasn't come in yet. So what the hell, why not." Alena replied

" Then welcome to the Honey Comb, it's not Caesar's Palace but it's home." King stated as he pulled up to in front of the place. As they all exited the jeep and approached the Comb, Alena felt her skin start to burn and her lungs tingle from something in the air. Abigail stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her. King followed suit and they both watched Alena in shock.

" Abby, you remembered to turn on the sprinklers right?" King asked. Abigail didn't even reply she just pulled out her gun and aimed at Alena.

" Then Alena's a Werewolf." King stated in disbelief. Before Abigail could fire, Alena passed out and fell limply to the ground. King placed his hand over Abigail's and lowered her gun.

" What are you doing?" Abigail asked

" Don't kill her. Let's get her inside and lock her in a cell. Give her a chance to explain herself before possible death." King replied

" Are you off your rocker?" Abigail asked

" She saved my life twice and yours once. We owe her." King replied as he walked over to Alena and kneeled down next to her. Abigail watched as he picked her up and carried her into the Comb. She grunted and placed her gun back in the holster.

" She wakes up, she explains herself. Her answers are bullshit, she gets her head blown off. And I don't care how much you like her." Abigail warned as she walked in front of King.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alena groaned as she turned onto her back—laying on something cold and hard, she tried to make herself make comfortable. Suddenly her eyes bolted open and the deformed shape of animal like eyes adjusted to the room before they turned back to their normal human color of green. She slowly rose up from the floor and looked around her surroundings, realizing that she was in a cage she moved to the bars and tested them for how strong they were. As she did, she quickly pulled back her hands when they started to sting. Looking at her hands, Alena gritted her teeth as they were bleeding from what smelt like silver on the bars.

" Don't bother, they won't give. Plus you'd have to withstand the silver around it first." Alena looked to the side of the cage to what sounded like King. Sure enough there he was leaning against the wall with his pistol in his hand. Her ears clicked as she quickly turned her head to find Abigail approaching her with a now ready arrow.

" Is this how you threat all your new members?" Alena asked sarcastically

" Just the lying ones who happen to be a Werewolf." Abigail replied aiming the bow at her.

" Explain yourself Alena, before Abigail puts an arrow through your skull." King stated

" Well you pretty much guessed that I'm a…."

" Werewolf, we know that. The sprinklers outside release a silver compound over the Comb. Security system never fails." King interrupted

" I didn't mean to keep it from you. I mean would you have trusted me if you knew I was a Werewolf to begin with? I'm not like them, I have my own hatred for them. That's why I hunt them. You of all people should understand that King. You were a leech, I can smell it on you." Alena replied

" I'm cured." King stated

" When your turned, your never cured. You were just put on neutered, she put you on a leach. Your not human. Not like her. You don't even have a heart beat do you?" Alena asked as King looked at her closely.

" …..You lied to us Alena. That's not how you get merits with us." he replied

" I don't give a damn about your merits! Kill me and loose out in getting Bane and the rest of his so called pack." Alena stated

" Alena, I personally don't want to kill you. After having a second chance myself, I feel I should be the last person condemning someone. But, you have to defend yourself better than this. As you can see Abigail's not so easily convinced." King said as Abigail still had the bow aimed towards Alena's head.

" I was turned into a Werewolf three years ago and hunted the bastards ever since then. Vampires used Werewolves as toys, Werewolves used the defenseless as prey." Alena replied as she remember what happened to her years before. It was almost like is was yesterday.

_Flash back_

_She was sitting on the sidewalk wearing a pair of dirty ripped bleached jeans, a black tank top, black hoodie, oversized army coat, and black combat boots. Her blonde locks were damp and messy as they clung to her face. Her clothes looked like they saw better days, as did she. As a man dressed in a business suit was walking by she placed her hands out in a plea. He ignored her and continued walking, Alena sighed as she looked around the street in hopes of another passer by. _

" _I'll give you a dollar Kitten if you smile for me." she quickly turned her head to a group of guys walking up to her. She stood up and backed away from the curb. They laughed at her reaction and stopped to look over her body like a lion would a deer. _

" _Still want that dollar baby?" the guy taunted waving a dollar around the air_

" _No thank you…" Alena stuttered _

" _You sure?" he paused smiling at her, " Looks like you need it more than I do." she squinted her eyes at him and proceeded to walk away. The guy looked at the others then looked back at her with a wicked smile across his face. The smile was so wide that it showed a pair of growing sharp teeth. As Alena turned a corner the four guys appeared in front of her and startled her._

" _My money no good for you sweetie?" the guy asked as she turned around and started to walk faster away from them. They only laughed and continued to toy with her. Soon she was running as fast as her legs would let her as she heard their snickers and cat calls throughout the streets. She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks._

" _Shit." Alena cursed as she had ran into a dead end alleyway. As she turned around to run back, the guys were already standing at the mouth of the alley and started to walk tauntingly towards her. She backed up against the cold brick wall and looked around the alley, _

" _Come on and play." the guy smirked, " I'll still give you the dollar."_

" _Leave me alone!" Alena screamed _

" _What if we don't want to?" another guy spoke up, she frantically searched the alley for an exit. Then realizing that there was no way out she dung her hands into her coat pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. She snapped it out and held it in both hands towards them. _

" _That suppose to scare us?" _

" _Fuck off asshole!" she yelled as he smirked. Suddenly he lunged at her but, with one swift movement she slashed the blade at his arm and watched as he shuddered in the shock of pain. _

" _Bitch!" he sneered as grabbed her hand, she tried to get out of his grip but it was useless. He smiled at her as he now had possession of the knife, she caught a glimpse of his teeth and screamed. He was a monster, she thought as she noticed the rest of his friends nearing them and showing their teeth also. She was so bewildered by what her eyes were seeing, that she gasped when the guy grabbed her throat with his free hand. He twirled the knife in his other hand, but before he could stab her, one of his friends grabbed his arm and stopped him. _

" _I feel like playing tonight." the blonde proclaimed as his friend smiled then dropped the knife. He looked at Alena and had an evil grin on his face._

" _Your in for ride tonight sweetie." he stated then released her, Alena didn't ask any questions. She immediately started to run. Even if they were playing with her, she was going to try and escape them if she could. The remaining guys looked to the one that was holding Alena oddly._

" _Why'd you let her go? She didn't even scream yet." _

" _She will…Bane wants to play tonight. Come on, lets go. I'm hungry and there's still pigs on the benches." _

_Alena ran as she knew her life depended on it, she looked behind her and found that there was no one behind her. But, as she turned around there he was. Standing in front of her with a twisted smile on his face. She dodged his reaching hands and screamed as he ripped her coat off her. Not caring about it she continued to run in search of help and salvation. Bane had been enjoying the little game—when there was nothing to do, a good hunt made the night complete. He sniffed the jacket and proceeded with the chase. Alena stopped as she made her way into a park and realized she lost track of where she was. As she was about to run, she screamed when an arm wrap around her waist from behind, bringing her to a forced stop. She kicked and clawed at the arm that was holding her captive. But it was no use and he didn't even acknowledge her attempts. As her finger ran up and down his arm, she began to feel fur growing on it. That's when she started to really panic. After a few minutes of struggling she was thrown abruptly to the ground, she just barley had enough time to roll over before Bane seized her, pining her arms to her sides with his legs as his weight on her abdomen kept her in place. _

" _Get off me you bastard!" Alena screamed_

" _You are a spit fire aren't you." Bane replied, Alena glared at him and spit in his eye. He wiped his eye and disgustingly licked his tongue over it. Then suddenly he slapped her, sending Alena's head back. Cringing as she snapped her head back, she opened her eyes slowly and screamed when she realized Bane was now only a few centimeters away from her face, he was so close that she could smell his hot breath. She instantly tried to push him off her, only the unforgiving ground wouldn't allow it, so she settled for turning her head to the left instead but Bane's hand caught her chin and turned her to face him. She tugged at her hands trying to pull them from under Bane's weight. He released her chin only to snatch it back as she looked away from him. This time he did not release her, she struggled trying to wiggle away from the hand on her face, but she couldn't. _

" _You are a pretty one." Bane stated as he tilted her head, running his free hand down her throat. Alena shuttered at the feel of his hand on her throat, his skin was surprisingly warm, almost feverish. Bane smiled at her reaction to his touch. _

" _I'm going to do something I don't do very often. So feel honored beautiful! After tonight you won't have to deal with the likes of being helpless anymore. The night will belong to you one day. And remember, it was I who gave it to you." Alena looked at him oddly, but before she could reply, he sank his teeth into her shoulder. Her screams turned to muffled grunts as she slipped into unconsciousness. Her eyes remained opened until darkness took them over. Bane releasing her and raising a mouth dripping of blood was the last thing that she saw._

End of Flashback

After Alena declared her story to King and Abigail, she was surprised when Abigail lowered her bow and walked away. King watched as she headed up stairs and then turned his attention back to Alena.

" Tonight you'll sleep in the cage. In the morning….." King paused

" You'll think about. Hope I didn't make Abby sad for me." Alena interrupted

" Get some rest." King replied pushing himself up from the wall and heading in the direction Abigail went.

" Good night King." Alena said as King stopped and looked at her. She waited for him to say something, but he only continued up stairs in search of Abigail. When King reached the bed room, he slowly pushed open the door and founded Abigail looking out the broken and dirty window he liked to call "a balcony in process". He closed the door behind him and rested his gun on the table next to the door. Walking towards her he sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself. He knew something was bothering her, and he knew it couldn't just be Alena being in the Comb. King knew if Abigail wanted to kill Alena, she would have done it already. But, from the way she reacted to Aleana's story, she seemed disturbed. Standing behind her, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

" What's wrong Abby?" King whispered into her ear

" …..Nothing." Abigail sniffled wiping her nose on her sleeve

" Don't tell me that Abby. I know something's wrong with you, so tell me. Don't keep anything inside. Remember we're not going to keep feeling from each anymore. So come on," he replied holding her tightly

" I'm…..scared King. I don't want anything to happen and it's like the more I try the more things are beginning to fall apart. Bane took Alena's life from her, I couldn't…." Abigail sighed as she intertwined her fingers with King's

" Hey, don't even say it. I'll be dead before I let Bane hurt you! Abigail I love you and I waited to long for us to be together. No one going to take that away from us! Okay?" King stated turning her to look at him. She nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as King hugged her.

" I love you too King." Abigail replied

" I don't know, that doesn't sound convincing to me. Sounds more like my grandmother saying I love you after she knits me a Christmas sweater." King teased

" Well then how would you like me to say "I love you" Mr. King?" Abigail asked turning around and looking him in the eyes.

" With more passion—like King, I love you. You set my soul on fire. Take me now! Oh King you're my King, I'm yours." King replied causing Abigail to laugh from his foolish attempts to cheer up after a long night. As usual it worked and she smiled at him.

" How about I love you King! You're my King in the absence of light through darkness and no one makes me laugh like you." she said

" Aww Abby, don't make me get all emotional. You know it hurts my image." King replied as Abigail laughed and hugged him. He breathed in her scent and hugged her back. " I promise you Abby, no one will hurt you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alena laid on her back as she looked at the ceiling in a blank stare—nothing seemed to interest her about the dull brick confinement. She knew King and Abigail wouldn't just leave the walls untouched, most likely they were painted with some type of silver. And she wasn't in the mood to hurt her hands again in an attempt to free herself. She honestly didn't want to leave just yet. Abigail and King seemed like they wanted her help and she was more then happy to give them whatever knowledge she had. All she wanted was Bane. Her hatred for him was the make up of her whole being. He didn't deserve power—he and his Weremutts were nothing but excuses for Werewolves. Weak, unintelligent, and worthless. How they ever became Werewolves amazes her to this day. Just as her eyes closed to rest, she heard the almost unnoticeable sound of someone's bare feet patting on the ground. By the way their weight shifted and the pressure they pressed into floor, Alena knew it couldn't be King nor Abigail. This person was to light. Opening her eyes, she turned her head and wasn't surprised to see a child standing a few feet away from her. She was dressed in a light blue night shirt and was apparently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Alena rose slowly to her knees as not to scare the girl away. The little girl remained still and now stared at her.

" Why are you in the cage?" she asked

" I needed a place to sleep and so I stayed here for the night." Alena replied

" The cage is for bad people."

" I'm not bad." Alena replied

" People with fur and claws stay in there." the little girl continued

" Do I have fur? Or claws?" Alena asked as the little girl nodded no. " What's your name little one?"

" Zoe. "

" Nice to meet you Zoe, I'm Alena."

" I like your hair." Zoe said

" Thank you. That's a really nice shirt." Alena relied noticing the Lilo and Stitch cartoon on the front.

" I like Lilo and Stitch a lot. I watch it when Abigail and King are gone." Zoe said

" Why don't you watch it with your mommy?" Alena asked, then saw Zoe's expression drop.

" My mommy died. So now Abigail and King take care of me." Zoe replied

" I'm sorry little one." Alena said, " I bet King and Abigail take real good care of you."

" They do." Zoe replied

" I don't have a mommy either. She died too." Alena said

" Why did she die?" Zoe asked

" She got sick." Alena replied, " Real sick."

" That's sad. I'm sorry." Zoe said

" It's okay kid. Both our mommies are in better places." Alena replied

" Are you hungry?" Zoe asked

" No. I'm okay kid. But, it's late you should get back to bed." Alena replied

" Okay. Will you be here when I wake up?" Zoe asked

" I'll try to. Goodnight Zoe." Alena replied

" Goodnight Alena." Zoe said walking back to her room. Alena smiled and returned back to her sleeping position. Just as she turned over, she felt someone standing in front of the cage. Flipping over, her eyes never blinked as she saw King looking down at her. He wasn't in his street clothes anymore. Now he was relaxed in loose fitting black pajama bottoms.

" King….." Alena paused as she saw a pistol at his side." Execution already?"

" Decision time actually. If your going to be apart us, I want you to know one thing. I love those two women upstairs and will be damned if anything happens to either one of them. Even if that means you have to play by my rules." King replied

" What are your rules?" Alena asked

" You may have worked alone before, but this is a team. You think like a team and work like a team. If you know something could put your teammates in danger, you don't do it. The three of us have lost a lot in the past months. I personally don't want to go through that again." King replied

" That's understandable." Alena stated

" So if your willing to put your rebel mentality aside for a moment, welcome to the Night Stalkers." King replied about to open the cage door, but Alena stopped him, " What's wrong?"

" I can feel him…..my blood is boiling. My skin is hot. He's angry….really angry." Alena replied

" Bane……you can feel Bane?" King asked

" Feel him…..I know him better than he knows himself." Alena replied

Alena may have known Bane, but he certainly knew her as well. Just as she was feeling his anger and rage at her presence, he was feeling her growing emotions among Abigail and King. Sitting on his so called throne in the now abandon warehouse that they took as home, he stared blankly at nothing in particular. Before his throne would have been in the underground tunnels that they were forced to reside in…..until his Angel made the decision to exterminate the leeches that pushed them underground. Now the surface was theirs to do as they pleased. But, the power above ground was nothing compared to what he really wanted. Abigail Whistler, Abby, beautiful archer as he preferred. She was all he wanted and more. But, now that blonde bitch was involved. Having her apart of the Night Stalkers was going to make things difficult. She would do everything in her power to have her way and mark him dead.

" Bane….." he could hear Michelle walking up to him and kneeling at the throne.

" What?" he asked

" What are you going to do about Alena?" Michelle asked in return

" Nothing at the moment….she's untouchable with the Night Stalkers." Bane replied

" It bothers you that she has returned. You your blood is boiling." Michelle commented as she placed her hands over his knees. Bane lowered his eyes to watched as she rubbed her hands suggestively up and down until they wondered further up.

" Is there a reason why I must deal with your presence Michelle?" Bane asked

" I only wish to relax you." she replied, her hands reaching his pants crouch. Before she could get any closer, Bane grabbed her hands.

" That won't be needed." he stated

" She will never want you! You're a dead animal! She would rather have you as a coat than a lover." Michelle criticized, Bane's temper flared and he kicked her away from him.

" Don't you ever talk to me like that! I made you and I will end your pathetic undead life!" he warned, Michelle growled at him and glared at him dangerously.

" You're a fool Michael!" she yelled before rising up and leaving his quarters. Bane watched her as she left then dropped back down in his chair. He hated that name, it had been so long since someone had called him Michael. He had almost forgotten that was his real name…..who he really was.


End file.
